mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Belchin'Spike3 S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Suited For Success Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Spike with a book.png|The Cutie Pox S2E07 Spike worried.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Spike catches quills with a sack S3E01.png|Nice catch, Spike. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Spike seems pretty surprised. The book about to fall onto Spike S3E01.png|I've got you now book Spike lifts the book S3E01.png|Spike vs A big book. Spike Stuck Under a Book S3E1.png|Spike "help me". Spike carrying the flash cards S3E01.png|Spike with stacks of flash cards. Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png|"Yes." Spike waiting S3E01.png|Spike on the front steps waiting for Twilight. Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png Spike 'A-minus' S3E1.png|A-minus? Spike 'B-plus' S3E1.png|B-plus? Twilight stops walking S3E01.png Spike surprised S3E1.PNG|Spike seems overly concerned whether Twilight passed or failed. Spike 'did you fail' S3E1.png|Did you... fail? Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png Spike about to run S3E01.png|Spike. Twilight looks up S3E01.png Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png Spike shocked S3E1.png|Spike, sees Twilight break into song. Twilight spinning with Spike S3E1.png|Spike doesn't look happy. Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png Spike singing S3E1.png|Spike singing back-up for Twilight. Spike dancing S3E01.png|Spike. Spike and Twilight S3E01.png Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Spike. Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' 2 S3E01.png|Spike sing. Twilight and Spike going to the train station S3E01.png Spike asking Twilight what's she preparing for S3E01.png|"Prepared for what exactly?" Rarity is right S3E1.png|Don't worry, I've seen heavier days. Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant_shadow_appears_S3E1.png Spike scared S3E1.PNG|He's sooo cute when he's scared :3 Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.PNG Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.PNG Twilight looks behind S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png|Wow Rarity, I never noticed this side of you. Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Dannnng. Pinkie Pie is it Spike S3E1.png|Spike just looks cute in this shot. Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png|Spike and Twilight standing at a Crystal Pony's doorstep. Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png Twilight whispering to Spike S3E1.png Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png|"Well, that was a total bust." Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Spike looks like he's in a good mood. Spike lugging a heavy book S3E1.png|Poor Spike, having to carry a heavy book. Twilight beginning the song S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Spike singing along with the main 6 Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png|Spike doesn't approve loud noise. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|Singing along with the Main 6. Flutter costume S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity happy S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png|Spike enjoying progress. Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Spike. Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png|Spike being informed not to touch anything Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png Twilight I depart S3E2.png|Don't know how he can hang on. Twilight galloping S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png Twilight pressing on S3E2.png|Don't like where this is going. Twilight speeding up S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Spike panting S3E2.png Spike struggling to keep up S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Spike looking at Twilight S3E2.png Spike notices something S3E2.png Spike searching under rug S3E2.png Spike jumps back S3E2.png Spike trying to make an excuse S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike about to keep up with Twilight S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png|Aww Spike looks so cute sitting down. Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Twilight adorable you S3E2.png|How come Spike is not being adorable? Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png Spike gazing into the stairway S3E2.png Spike gulping S3E2.png Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Spike scared S3E2.png Spike closes eyes about to go down S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png Spike 'Huh' S3E2.png Spike 'If you insist' S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Spike about to check outside S3E2.png Spike looking out the window S3E2.png Spike alarmed S3E2.png Spike 'It's not good' S3E2.png Spike 'Cadance's magic must be fading' S3E2.png Spike 'Twilight, are you okay' S3E2.png Spike going down to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Down here for such a long time' S3E2.png Spike panicking S3E2.png Spike 'So I got worried' S3E2.png Twilight facehoof S3E2.png Spike 'Just staring at that wall' S3E2.png Twilight anxious S3E2.png Spike scratching head S3E2.png Spike 'What were you looking at' S3E2.png Spike approaching door S3E2.png Spike being hypnotized S3E2.png Spike 'Ponyville' S3E2.png Spike 'How did I get...' S3E2.png Spike 'No!' S3E2.png Spike 'I don't wanna go!' S3E2.png Spike 'Please Twilight' S3E2.png Spike snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png|Aww don't cry Spike :'( Twilight closing door S3E2.png Twilight 'King Sombra's dark magic' S3E2.png Twilight 'A doorway which leads to your worst fear' S3E2.png Spike 'We were home' S3E2.png Spike 'You told me you didn't need me anymore' S3E2.png Spike 'You were sending me away' S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug S3E2.PNG S3E02_-_Always_be_Together.PNG Twilight 'And I'm not gonna fail my test' S3E2.png Twilight using normal magic on door S3E2.png Twilight 'Stairs' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike looking up at the tower S3E2.png Twilight 'Maybe you should come with me this time' S3E2.png Spike arms folded S3E2.png Spike joyed S3E2.png Twilight and Spike confidently going up the stairs S3E2.png Spike struggling to get up step S3E2.png Spike 'What if this, is just more of his magic' S3E2.png Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png Spike struggling to get up step S3E2.png Spike 'What if this, is just more of his magic' S3E2.png Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png Twilight 'Hold on to me' S3E2.png Twilight putting tired Spike on her back S3E2.png Twilight with her tongue out S3E2.png Spike 'Uh' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to levitate S3E2.png Twilight exhibiting powerful spell S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png Twilight sliding up the stairs S3E02.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png Twilight 'I actually studied gravity spells' S3E2.png Twilight 'Turns out' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Spike 'It rolled over when you dropped it' S3E2.png Spikes emerging around Spike S3E2.png Spike very nervous S3E2.png Twilight 'You can move just not towards me' S3E2.png Spike 'Bring the crystal heart to Princess Cadance' S3E2.png Spike 'If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!' S3E2.png Spike backing away from crystals S3E2.png Spike near black crystals S3E2.png Spike near Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilight tells Spike to "go!" S3E02.png Spike sweaty claws S3E2.png Spike holding Crystal Heart S3E2.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png Spike running away from crystals S3E2.png Spike breathing fire at crystals S3E2.png Spike jumping across ledge S3E2.png Spike shouting to ponies S3E2.png Spike running with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Spike tripping and dropping Crystal Heart S3E2.png S3E02 - Cadance Saves.PNG Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|Enjoying the show. Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking crystal ponies S3E2.png Crystal Spike worried S3E2.png|crystal Spike. Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Spike following Rarity S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Spike trying to keep his confidence up S3E2.png|Spike pacing back and forth, hoping Twilight passed Spike outside castle door S3E2.png Spike 'She's totally gonna lose it' S3E2.png Spike 'Gotta stay strong' S3E2.png Spike 'For Twilight' S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Twilight excited S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug S3E2.png Twilight wide eyes S3E2.png|That's right Spike cute and cuddly. Twilight clear blush S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing with Twilight S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing S3E2.png Ponies on train for Ponyville S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Sing Spike sing. Spike on Twilight's back S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 2 S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 3 S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Twilight Staring Down an Apple S3E3.png Twilight Failed Her Spell S3E3.png Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png Spike flinching S3E3.png Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png Orangebird flies by S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight isn't amused S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png Spike found something S3E03.png Spike presses the horseshoe S3E03.png Spike trying to pull the book out S3E03.png Spike with the book covering his head S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Spike 'That's perfect' S3E03.png Spike about to open door S3E03.png Twilight 'If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Twilight worried S3E03.png Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Spike pointing S3E03.png Spike walking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Spike 'You're the real Pinkie Pie' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Heck if I know' S3E03.png Twilight raises her hoof S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Twilight 'how're we gonna do this' S3E03.png Twilight and Spike walking away S3E03.png Pinkie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight and Spike hearing Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'That's not a bad idea' S3E03.png Twilight with Spike walking in the woodland S3E03.png Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Twilight 'You guys, we're gonna fix this' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight pauses S3E03.png Twilight is not amused S3E03.png Twilight talking to the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Twilight informing Pinkie clones that they will be taking a test S3E03.png Twilight 'about as simple as they come' S3E03.png Spike pulls rope S3E03.png Spike with popcorn S3E03.png|"This is so exciting!" Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|"Okay, maybe not that exciting." Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Spike writing friendship report S3E3.png Pinkie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Spike sending the letter off S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Mmmmm...food. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|My face! Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Spike interrupts Twilight and Fluttershy S3E05.png|"Don't worry, Fluttershy-" Spike talks to Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worries for her woodland friends S3E05.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Spike "Twilight, that looks amazing!" S3E5.png Fluttershy's animals surrounding Twilight S3E05.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage s3e5.png|At Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight 'I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment' S3E05.png Rainbow Dashed! S3E5.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Spike being levitated S3E05.png Spike being shaped like a ball S3E05.png Spike about to be fallen into the basket S3E05.png Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|Spike's glad he's no longer a ball. Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|C'mon Twilight you can do it. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Yes...she's doing it. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|Spike looks funny. Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight putting her hoof onto the dome S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Spike sees Twilight running away S3E05.png Spike looking out from the window S3E05.png Spike 'Ugh, there must be something!' S3E05.png Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Reading about the amulet. Spike 'You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png|We're all in this together. Rarity called upon S3E5.png|Just being causal. Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Spike is enjoying the show. Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Apple Family Reunion S3E8 Applejack holding Spike.png|Gentle please. Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Spike is a Zippo. S3E08 Fired Up the Brewing Cauldrons.png Spike at Your Service Spike counting the number of books S3E09.png Spike countitng the 12th book S3E9.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png Spike 'How are you supposed to read' S3E09.png Spike 'I hope you're not planning' S3E09.png Spike 'Really' S3E09.png Twilight 'are gonna keep me busy' S3E09.png Spike thinking S3E09.png Spike 'things I've been dying to do!' S3E09.png Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png Spike licking his nose with his tongue S3E09.png Spike checking S3E09.png Spike 'Play bongos on my belly' S3E09.png Spike playing bongos on his belly S3E09.png Spike smelling his feet S3E09.png Spike 'Done!' S3E09.png Spike 'That didn't take nearly' S3E09.png S3E9 Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike dizzy S3E9.png Spike sees balloon flying away S3E09.png Spike wants balloon to come back S3E09.png Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Spike towel in face S3E09.png Spike sorry S3E09.png Spike misses rope S3E09.png Spike falls to wagon S3E09.png Spike getting closer to the rope S3E09.png Spike getting closer to the rope another angle S3E09.png Spike sees someone in the way S3E09.png Spike thinking what to do S3E09.png Spike trying to stop wagon S3E09.png Spike sees rope again S3E09.png Spike finally grabs rope S3E09.png Spike with the rope S3E9.PNG Spike confident S3E9.png Spike near a rope S3E9.png Spike's ears flop down S3E9.png Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png Spike looking to his right S3E9.png Spike nervously looking around S3E9.png Spike walks back from the bush S3E9.png Spike sniffing the air S3E9.png Spike holds his nose S3E9.png Spike on the ground S3E9.png Spike pondering about what he tripped on S3E9.png Smelly gas filling the air S3E9.png Spike gasping S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png Spike running away S3E9.png Spike clenching his teeth S3E9.PNG Spike hits a wall S3E9.png Spike looking at the cliff S3E9.png Spike very scared S3E9.png Spike scared and flattening himself against the cliff S3E9.png Spike holds his nose while surrounded S3E9.png Spike holding his nose S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png Spike shaking in fear S3E9.png Spike noticing Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "you saved my life!" S03E09.png Spike's eyes grow big S3E9.png Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png Spike embarrassed S03E09.png Timberwolf ressurecting S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Spike "what chores? I'll do them!" S03E09.png Spike "it's the least I can do!" S03E09.png Applejack "it's not necessary" S03E09.png Spike under an apple basket S03E09.png Spike and Apple Bloom washing pig S03E09.png Spike, Apple Bloom, and sparkly pig S03E09.png Spike "allow me to assist you further!" S03E09.png Spike hugging Applejack's leg S03E09.png Spike makes a mess baking pies S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png Spike clumsy with the mop S03E09.png Applejack "I can take it from here" S03E09.png Spike about to bow down to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "my honor and my duty" S03E09.png Spike presenting a note S3E09.png Spike concerned about Twilight S03E09.png Spike "it won't be the same" S03E09.png Twilight Sparkle seen reading a book S3E9.png Twilight "mm-hmm" S03E09.png Spike talks while Twilight reads S03E09.png Spike "for the rest of my natural born days" S03E09.png Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith "REALLY?" S03E09.png Spike tells Applejack about how important the dragon code is S3E9.png Spike "your wish is my command" S03E09.png Spike excited about seeing Rarity S03E09.png Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png Spike feeling proud S03E09.png Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png You look good when you're chewing... S3E9.png Rarity that's enough S3E9.png Rarity don't see this S3E9.png Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Rarity it was delish S3E9.png Spike "have some more" S03E09.png Spike "it's ten in the morning" S03E09.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Right there, Spike.PNG Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png Rainbow Dash "a huge tower of rocks" S03E09.png S3E09_Rock_Tower_1.png S3E09_Rock_Tower_3.png S3E09_The_Tower_is_done.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_1.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_2.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_6.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_7.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_9.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_10.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 8.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack liking the scratching on her back S3E9.png Spike scratches Applejack more S3E9.png Spike and Applejack favorite song S03E09.png Spike and inflated Applejack S03E09.png Spike flattened in the bush S3E9.png Spike "as you wish" S03E09.png Spike counting blades of grass S03E09.png Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png|Rainbow Dash used Roar. It's super effective! Rarity doing her part S3E9.png|The normal Spike we all know will so be Loving this right now. Rarity perfectly acted S3E9.png|Huh...oh wait, a yelling Pinkie is a normal Pinkie. Rarity all done S3E9.png|OK, this Spike has to be a changeling or something because he's not acting himself around Rarity. Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Spike frightened S3E9.png|Frightened. Spike isn't convinced S03E09.png Spike calls fake timberwolf fake S03E09.png Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png Applejack no...it's real S3E9.png|Yeah...I don't trust you now. S3E09_Twilight_out_of_nowhere.png S3E09_Twilight_Panic_1.png|Run for your lives! This is no drill! S3E09_Twilight_Panic_2.png S3E09_Getting_chased_Again_1.png S3E09_Getting_chased_Again.png S3E09_AJ_Running_up_the_Pile.png Spike gives Applejack a thumbs-up S03E09.png S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_1.png Spike cute expression S3E9.png|"Uh oh." Says the cute dragon. S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_2.png S3E9_king_timberwolf_2.png S3E09_About_to_be_Attacked.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_1.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_2.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_3.png|NO! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_4.png|I'll save you! No matter what! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_5.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_6.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_7.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_9.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_10.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_11.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_12.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_13.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_14.png Applejack commends Spike S03E09.png Spike blushes S03E09.png Applejack talking to Spike S3E9.PNG Spike "what was that all about?" S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Spike "sounds good to me" S03E09.png Applejack and Spike hoofbump S03E09.png Spike brings a lantern for Twilight S03E09.png Spike Hugs Leg.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png S03E10 I'm surpised she's not here yet Twilight.png S03E10 I wonder why is it taking so long Spike.png Spike worried about the princess S03E10.png Twilight and Spike "she's bringing an important visitor" S03E10.png Very important guest who's slow S3 E10.png Rarity she got here S3E10.png|Spike with some hope in his eyes. Spike sees and describes discord S3 E10.png Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Main characters shocked S3E10.png Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png|Oh Spike, standing by Rarity for some needed comfort. Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Spike "this will never work" S03E10.png Spike "this is a disaster" S03E10.png Spike "how will we ever control him?" S03E10.png Spike "we're doomed!" S03E10.png Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png|Huh? Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|Say what. Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Spike scared "or let's not" S03E10.png Spike watches Elements of Harmony in action S03E10.png Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight informing the group S3E10.png Spike carrying a tower of books S03E10.png Twilight concerned and Spike fuming S03E10.png Spike holds up book with torn out page S03E10.png The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|You know that came out of his mouth right? Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|Spike looks sort of scared. Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Spike is impressed S03E10.png S3E10 Blown Out.png S3E10 RD does not Approve.png S3E10 RD Serious Business.png S3E10 RD Surprised.png Rainbow Dash under attack by candles S03E10.png Spike sprayed with soup S03E10.png S3E10 Pinkie Sprayed.png S3E10 RD Enough of This.png Rainbow Dash pleads with Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord of flooding Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png S3E10 Fluttershy Surprised.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png S3E10 Invitation Accepted.png Discord the "master of chaos" S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Just for Sidekicks Spike hatching Peewee photo S03E11.png|Spike and Peewee Spike and Peewee bonding photo S03E11.png|Troubles With Peewee Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.Png|Peewee's Reunion Spike stirring his mixture S3E11.png Spike putting his hand in the cup of gems S3E11.png|Spike's bucket of delicious gems. Spike putting jewels in his mouth S3E11.png Spike stirring while munching S3E11.png Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'Me, that's who' S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Spike gulping S3E11.png Spike 'Who are you whoing at' S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Spike 'I know!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Spike 'Now you see 'em' S3E11.png Spike covering his mouth S3E11.png Spike smiling with gems in mouth S3E11.png Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png Spike letting go of gems onto cake S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems with tongue S3E11.png Spike gulping gems again S3E11.png Spike grabbing jug S3E11.png Spike patting jug S3E11.png Spike gasping S3E11.png Spike gawping at jug S3E11.png Spike eye closeup S3E11.png Spike 'What happened to all my jewels?' S3E11.png Spike frowning S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Spike 'Who?' S3E11.png Spike wails on the library floor S03E11.png Spike spots one last jewel S03E11.png Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png Spike epic "why?!" S03E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png Spike sings "I have no jewels" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png Spike opens the door for Fluttershy S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Spike looking sadly into the bowl S3E11.PNG Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Spike's reflection on the gem S3E11 (Promo).png Gems in Spike's eyes S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Spike getting angry "wait, what?!" S03E11.png Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png Spike sees his bounty getting away S03E11.png Spike getting crafty S03E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out S3E11.png|Spike looks like he's singing a aria. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png S3E11 He can take care of himself.png S3E11 No Problem.png Rainbow Dash brags about Tank S03E11.png Rainbow Dash you were saying S3E11.png|Hey! Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png S3E11 Propeller Fixed.png S3E11 Propeller back on.png S3E11 Tank Flying Again.png Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png|Oh man there he goes. Rainbow Dash phew he's alright S3E11.png|Something's not right. Rainbow Dash watches Tank crash S03E11.png Rainbow Dash fine I guess S3E11.png|You know what you have to do Rainbow Dash. S3E11 Waiting for Payday.png S3E11 RD Pays Up.png S3E11 A Second Gem in the Bank.png Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png S3E11 Whatever.png Rarity listing needs S3E11.png|Catching ear of dear Rarity. S3E11 Euphoric Spike.png|When it comes to Rarity, Spike gets a little too Happy. S3E11 Spike Writing.png S3E11 Spike still Writing.png Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Spike in the mirror. S3E11 A Pretty Long List.png S3E11 So Much Writing.png S3E11 Quill Explodes.png S3E11 Anything for Rarity.png Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png S3E11 A Third Gem in the Bank.png Spike with Rarity's tiny jewel S03E11.png S3E11 RD Wonders.png S3E11 RD Uh Oh.png S3E11 On my Way Now.png S3E11 Things are Looking Good.png Spike "three down, three to go" S03E11.png Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png S3E11 Go Ahead.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Spike seriously Pinkie Pie S3E11.png|Seriously, Pinkie Pie. S3E11 Listen Closely.png S3E11 Pinkie Smile.png Spike right here please S3E11.png|Yes!! Spike not that S3E11.png|Not that! Spike trying to say S3E11.png|"I think what Gummy is trying to say is." Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png S3E11 Spike Perplexed.png Spike "alas, it doesn't come cheap" S03E11.png Spike oooh right S3E11.png|Ooooh right!! S3E11 Dreaming of Cake.png S3E11 Hope she won't be too much Trouble for you.png Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png S3E11 Twilight ORLY.png S3E11 Head Bonk.png Spike You got it! S03E11.png Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png Twilight considers letting Spike watch Owlowiscious S03E11.png Twilight hands full S3E11.png|Are my hands full at the moment? Spike be fine S3E11.png|"I'll be fine." Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png Twilight you can do S3E11.png|Spike looks more than ready. Twilight not pleased S3E11.png|Oh yeah, that. Spike waves goodbye to Twilight S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Spike bonk S3E11.png|Bonk!! Spike going down S3E11.png|I am going down. Spike lying on the ground feeling dizzy S3E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Spike wow in a bind S3E11.png|Wow, I am in a bind. Spike calling the pets S3E11.png Spike 'front and center' S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'There are six of you' S3E11.png Spike 'right here in front of me...' S3E11.png Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike counting the number of pets S3E11.png Spike looking angry S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike angry S3E11.png Spike's head being hit by Tank S3E11.png Spike dizzy S3E11.png Spike with a helmet S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Spike smiling S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png Spike making proposition S3E11.png|Making a propitiation to the CMC. Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Spike letting Angel jump S3E11.png Spike walking away S3E11.png Spike 'As hard as it's gonna be to part with these little guys' S3E11.png Spike 'I think you should probably just take' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike putting his helmet on Scootaloo's head S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike 'or am I right' S3E11.png Spike relieved "yes!" S03E11.png Apple Bloom but wait S3E11.png|That face. Spike an afternoon S3E11.png|"It's an afternoon." Spike all that stuff S3E11.png|"They don't need all that stuff." Spike isn't worried S03E11.png Spike hides his jewels S03E11.png Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Spike with baking supplies S3E11.png|Spike with his baking supplies. Spike listening in S3E11.png|Listening in on the really loud CMC. Spike pink feathers! S3E11.png|Pink feathers!? Spike Tank!! S3E11.png|Tank!! Spike "what have you done to the turtle?!" S03E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png Spike hair dryer S3E11.png|Hair dryer! Spike smacks himself in the face S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png S3E11 Tree Slam.png S3E11 Tied Up.png S3E11 Struggling Out.png S3E11 Who's That.png S3E11 Zecora Offers Help.png S3E11 You're Telling Me.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png S3E11 Oh Fine.png S3E11 Another Gem Lost.png S3E11 Take It.png S3E11 Thank You.png Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Spike the gem! S3E11.png|Forget Spike, look at the ultra adorable girl scout filly. Spike stomach growling S3E11.png|Stomach growl. Spike wants gem back S3E11.png|Spike wants his gem back. S3E11 Pet Fight.png A very angry Spike S03E11.Png S3E11 Wait a Sec.png S3E11 Over There.png S3E11 An Idea.png Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith "a word about what now?" S03E11.png Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "this better be important" S03E11.png Spike panicking over Angel S03E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike solution S3E11.png|Solution. Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike so don't like you S3E11.png|I so don't like you. Spike you're happy S3E11.png|You happy. Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Enjoying the CMC company. Spike I still have you S3E11.png|I still have you oh beautiful green gem. Spike and his precious jewels S03E11.png Spike horrified S03E11.png Spike don't look S3E11.png|Don't want to look. Spike is it bad S3E11.png|It's that bad isn't it. Spike expected shadow S3E11.png|Not that shadow. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike take it S3E11.png|"TAKE IT!!" Spike oh he took it S3E11.png|Oh he took it. Spike in tears S3E11.png|Oooh Spike don't be sad. Spike "enjoy it while you can" S03E11.png Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png Apple Bloom tickles Spike with a feather S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Spike sees trouble S3E11.png|Trouble!! Spike need plan S3E11.png|Need a plan quick!! Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Spike sees Angel S3E11.png|Rat! EER, Angel! Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png|"They're coming this way." Spike everybody down S3E11.png|"Everybody down." Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Spike quiet dog S3E11.png|Be quiet! Spike sweating S3E11.png|Sweating the gems he ate earlier. Angel evil grin S03E11.png Spike Angel wait S3E11.png|Angel wait! Spike no please! S3E11.png|No, please! Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Hope Applejack won't hear us. Spike really tense S3E11.png|Super tense! Spike hears Twilight S3E11.png|Spike hears Twilight talk highly of him. Spike guilty realization S3E11.png|Feeling guilt for not being responsible. Spike do your worst S3E11.png|"Do your worst." Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike removes curlers S3E11.png|Removing the curlers from Angel's tail. Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Spike you will S3E11.png|"You will!?" Spike my stomach S3E11.png|Stomach growl. Spike oh great S3E11.png|"Oh great." Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|Angel come back!! Spike cute eyes S3E11.png|Spike just being cute. Spike can't be happening S3E11.png|This can't be happening. Spike sees big gem S3E11.png|Crikey. Spike where did you S3E11.png|"Where did you...?" Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Spike give us away S3E11.png|Don't give us away Sweetie Belle. Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png|Hmm, what's up with the bunny? Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Spike "we're like this now" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "you know 'hoo'" S03E11.png Owlowiscious swats Spike with his wing S03E11.png Twilight oh you two S3E11.png|Spike just being oh you. Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious S03E11.png Spike with his last jewel S03E11.png Spike picks up bowl of cake mix S03E11.png Spike "six-layer gem cake" S03E11.png Spike "sounds pretty good" S03E11.png Spike slurping gem S3E11.png|Slurp. Spike eats his last jewel S03E11.png Spike wait a minute S3E11.png|Wait a minute. Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Miscellaneous Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Ambition FMA.jpg|Spike motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages